leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
CBF1
に つ | title_ro=Enta Rises to the BF! | image=CBF1.png | number=1 | manga_series=Pokémon Battle Frontier | series=Pokémon Battle Frontier | volume=1 | location= | prev_chapter=None | next_chapter=Aim for the Top! | chapter=Emerald | }} Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier! (Japanese: エンタ に つ! Enta Rises to the !) is the first chapter of the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga. Plot Our story begins with our hero Enta arriving at the after receiving an invitation from Scott due to his great enthusiasm for battle. Once there, he meets Rald, who he suddenly decides is his Master from that day forward. Rald suggests that he try taking on one of the 's challenges. After looking over the different challenges, Enta decides on the Multi Battle challenge and manages to pair himself with a young man named Mitsuki. During their first battle, Enta sends his Vulpix to attack relentlessly against a Geodude and is quickly defeated, leaving Mitsuki to win the match with his Goldeen. After the match is won, Mitsuki quits the challenge and scolds Enta for his treatment of Vulpix. When he leaves the tower, Enta puts the blame for what happened on Vulpix prompting it to run away. Rald takes the opportunity to talk to Enta and ask himself to try thinking of how his Pokémon feel in battle, allowing him to realize that he's the one at fault as he goes to search for Vulpix. After making up with Vulpix, he asks Rald to train him to be a better Trainer. As they battle, Enta makes the effort to improve as whenever Vulpix is hurt, he forces himself to feel pain as well. Eventually, the training ends as Enta and Vulpix are tired out and Rald heads back to the Pokémon Center as Vulpix's one tail splits into six. The next morning, Rald is impressed by how much Enta and Vulpix have grown and tells them that he has nothing more to teach, leaving Enta to try the Multi Battle challenge once more. After managing to convince Mitsuki to give him one more chance, and is able to impress him with his new improvements. After the battle is over, Enta meets up with Scott, who mentions that he heard about his progress from Enta. Enta is amazed to find out that Rald is actually a who has made it into the Hall of Fame, which inspires him to challenge Rald to a battle next time. Major events * arrives at the . * Enta meets Rald, who he declares to be his Master. * After humiliating himself in a Multi Battle with , Enta's Vulpix runs away. * After Rald explains that Enta must consider his 's feelings, Enta finds Vulpix and makes up with it. * Rald helps train Enta to become a better , and Vulpix's tail splits into six as a result. * Enta enters the Multi Battle challenge again to prove himself to Mitsuki. * Scott reveals that Rald is a in the Hall of Fame. Debuts Humans * * Scott * Rald * * * * * Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * Scott * Rald * * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * (Rald's) * (Rald's) * ( 's) * (Mitsuki's) * * * * * * * * * * Category:Pokémon Battle Frontier chapters es:PBF01